Her Life in the Other World
by CupcakeGirl633
Summary: When Lucy Heartfilia stumbled upon some magic beans, she ends up in a world named Fiore where magic exists. It just so happens that she accidentally fell in love with a salamander...


Lucy Heartfilia, a young heiress who seeks adventure sneaks out her mansion one day. After trading few magic beans, she ends up in an unknown land called Fiore where magic exists.

**Her Life in the Other World**

"Get off of me!" I scream, as a freaking BLUE cat pulls on the edges of my skinny jeans.

Now don't get me wrong - I've lived in a mansion all my life and never had any experiences with the outside world rather than limos and publicly giving out speeches on behalf of the Heartfilia name, I've never met a cat, but I know how they're like.

Oh yes I have.

Like come on now, this is the 21st century, where there's...internet! The internet says it all.

Maybe I've lived a life filled with tutors and servants, but I know how to access the Internet. Youtube.

Oh I've seen cats on youtube. Cute, fluffy, ooh and there's even this video where a cat just plays around with a ball of yarn.

They're supposed to be cute, adorable, fluffy, and...and LOVABLE! AND WHAT KIND OF CAT IS BLUE?!

Ah yes, but this cat is not. In fact, he's the opposite.

"Juvia thinks the cat is trying to tell Lucy something. Juvia thinks the cat is trying to get Lucy to go somewhere," Juvia, my best friend tells me.

Juvia Lockster... My best friend and perhaps future partner-in-crime. Okay technically not future partner in crime, since ever since I've found a way to escape the mansion and explore the streets by foot, I've gotten into a few troubles.

Like now.

"Well guess what? This is New York City, and this cat will lead to my death. Hello, its Manhattan?! There's cars everywhere and I might die!" I shriek, holding my hands in the air.

Juvia giggles, and I glare at her. But there is no way I can ever hate her. After all, she's my best friend, and the only one that knows me well. My other friends... Well they may be rich but they aren't that close with me.

But Juvia is different.

You see, a few years ago, we met by accident on Christmas. Her family owes a tiny shop, and before my mother's death, she would take me all around. After exploring several places such as Rockefeller Center, we went into Juvia's little shop for a little warmth.

There, I saw a little girl who was shy and cute, and well, we ended up talking and becoming friends. Each year, on Christmas, Mama would bring me to see the big Christmas tree in Rockefeller Center, and we would go to her parents' shop all the time. On New Years, or any holiday in general, Mama and I would go shopping and sometimes we'd invite Juvia along.

But after mom's death, me and Juvia lost contact. I was not allowed to leave under my father's orders, and so we stopped talking.

But then, I finally made a Facebook, and yes, I was considered a celebrity. I had over a million likes, and I guess that's what happens when you're the daughter of a wealthy family who also happens to have a nice voice.

Yes I sing. Yes I plan on becoming a singer. But also a writer, and one of my books have already been published. And I do ballet...

I know, that's awesome!

Anyways, I found Juvia and added her on my friend list. We would talk for hours and hours, and sometimes she would come over to my house and we would hang out.

It's odd really, how people were allowed in, but I wasn't allowed out.

So now she's in some swimming academy of some sorts, with a sports scholarship. She plans on becoming a swimmer. And me? Full scholarship to a music school, Juilliard, for dance. Ballet. My father is proud, well... I think he is.

Okay not really. He wouldn't even care. Same with Juvia's parents... She told me they didn't love her. She doesn't even live with them no more.

Anyways, Juvia and I developed some kind of friendship, and we made this super genius plan to help me explore the outside world. These tall Manhattan buildings, hot dog stands, cars beeping, dogs barking.

And this one evil kitty tugging my leg.

"You know what, let's just see what this stupid cat wants," I say, and Juvia laughs.

We follow the cat across streets and past alleyways. Not even fish inside supermarkets can lure this cat away.

The cat suddenly stops, and we find ourselves in a random place in Manhattan, with people all around us.

I don't see anything special.

That is, until the cat disappears.

I throw my hands up in the air, frustrated. "The stupid cat leads us here, and then suddenly it just disappears. What kind of evil is this?" I ask Juvia, annoyed.

Out of the blue, a man comes over. "Would you ladies like to buy something?" A man ask, with sandy brown hair. He shows us a collection of dolls. I see one that labels Lucy Heartfilia, but he doesn't know it's me. Sunglasses work, seriously.

"No it's okay," I tell him politely.

"Ah, I see. How about this. You give me the ribbon in your hair, and I'll give you these magic beans. I'm Max by the way, and don't worry, this isn't a scam."

There's nothing special about the ribbon in my hair so... Why...?

"Juvia doesn't believe in magic beans."

I think about it for a minute. Aren't I the one always seeking adventure and thrill? Maybe I should take a risk... Besides, the ribbon has no value. It was just an ordinary ribbon.

"I'll take it," I say, handing him my blue ribbon.

He hands me the magic beans. "Soak them in water overnight. Have a good day, ," he says, and then it just...disappears. All there's left is a pile of sand, leaving me and Juvia shocked.

He knew my name. He disappeared into sand.

And yet nobody saw except me and Juvia... What?!

Maybe things are about to get a little interesting. Just maybe.

* * *

><p>The morning rays hit my face, as I blink to see what's going on. And then I remember!<p>

After bringing the beans home, I set them in an empty bowl with water, and placed it in the garden that nobody goes to but me.

But to play it safe, I keep the bowl behind the shed.

Jumping out of bed, I call Juvia to come over, and quickly brush my teeth. Grabbing a granola bar from the kitchen, I ignore the big breakfast set for me and run to the garden.

Well the door. Not the real deal, because I wanted to wait for Juvia.

As my maids open the doors, Juvia comes over to me, unexcited. As if she doubted magic.

But hey, whatever! Worth a try, right?

We open the doors, and I skip to behind the shed.

However,the sight disappointed me. The bowl of water that contained the beans are now just...water. No beans left, and no beanstalk like what happened with Jack in that little fairy tale.

"Juvia knew it all along..." She says, patting me.

Frowning, I take my fingers and touch the water. And then I feel it.

A strong force of wind brush past us, and my hair is blowing in all directions. Gasping, I hold on to Juvia's hand, and she screams.

And then I fall into a cloud of darkness.

* * *

><p>I hear voices, I feel a soft...pillow?<p>

My eyes shoot open, and the first thing I see is a cat. A blue cat with wings.

A BLUE CAT...WITH WINGS?!

"OH MY GOSH ITS YOU! AND WHY DO YOU HAVE WINGS?! T-THIS MUST BE A DREAM!" I shout, clutching my head and staring at him with wide eyes.

This cannot be happening.

This is the same exact cat that lead me to this...place. The same exact one that almost swallowed my pants. Those jeans were one of my favorites,okay?

"Aye sir! Took you long enough to wake up. I've been waiting days and days and days," he says, circling around me with his wings.

Oh my gosh.

He can talk.

Cats don't talk. They meow!

This has surely got to be a dream. I'm telling you, I'm in dreamland and next thing you know, tomorrow's the day where me and Juvia go to the city and explore the rest of Manhattan by foot.

I pinch myself. Ouch.

I rub my eyes. Same scenery.

I look around me. Nothing but a cold ground with a few trees here and there.

I turn my head to the left. Oh my gosh Juvia is lying on the ground with her eyes shut. She can't be dead, right?!

"JUVIA WAKE UP, PLEASE... IM SORRY FOR DRAGGING YOU INTO THIS MESS!" I shout, shaking her body.

Her eyes crinkle, and they flutter open. I sigh in relief.

"Juvia can't believe Max wasn't lying about the magic beans. Lucy, Juvia wants to go exploring!" Juvia says.

"Aye!" The cat says, and I gasp. Then I calm down, because well, it's not exactly news anymore.

"AH! Juvia gets it! Juvia and Lucy are in a magical kingdom!" Juvia shouts, and I burst out laughing.

This girl can make my day. A magical kingdom? Hah.

But then I realize she was serious. And besides, that's the only logical explanation for the flying cat. And talking cat. And blue cat. And his annoying traits. And how he is stupidly sniffing a raw fish. And how he is pissing me off. And getting on my last nerves. And I should really stop now.

"Okay, uhh maybe you do have a point... But how do we get back?" I ask, as the blue cat cries tears of joy, gushing about his so-called delicious fish, flying in the air.

"Lucy wanted adventure, right? So Lucy can experience it here!" Juvia says, with excitement in her eyes. I swear, I even saw a little sparkle.

I think about what she said for a minute, and realize maybe she does have a point. Maybe I should enjoy this while it lasts, and so, I'm not going to waste my life moping.

I grab the cat by his tail, and he screams, hugging his fish.

"Cat, we are going to explore the world, and you're coming with us. Where should we go first that does not involve fish?" I ask.

I want fun, not fish.

"LET'S GO TO FAIRY TAIL. It's in Magnolia, and along the way I lost Natsu, and I've been searching ever since. Then Max came and offered me a deal and for some reason I couldn't talk or fly in your world. Then I did my job and came back to where I was before... I wonder where my fish is... The one Max owes me..."

"Okay, _Happy, _how do we go to Magnolia? And what's Fairy Tail, an amusement park or something?" I hope it's something like Disneyland or Six Flags...

"It's more better than some amusement park! And for your first question... Um, I don't really know. We can ask the people!" He says, plopping himself on my head.

Juvia looks at me, and I give her a determined look.

"Let's go find Magnolia, wherever that is."

* * *

><p>"WE'RE BACK, WE'RE BACK! MAX YOU OWE ME FISH!" Happy cries, opening the door.<p>

I can smell smoke, alcohol and a bit of love all mixed together, and don't ask how, because I really don't know. I don't know why I feel safe here, but for some reason I just do.

I look over at Juvia. She seems to be staring at a naked guy with a slight blush.

Oh my gosh he's nude!

A pink haired dude looks at us with confusion, before walking over. "Thanks for finding Happy! I thought he disappeared, so I went to Cana for help on places," he says, and grins.

"Because you're a wimp, thats why," the nude dude says. Hey that rhymes!

But seriously though. My eyes. Oh my gosh.

And then the strangest thing happened. Fire.

The dude with pink hair lights his fists on fire, and this is when I finally break.

"OH MY GOSH HE HAS FIRE! AND THEY-THEY'RE USING MAGIC!" I scream, pointing at the flying cards, icy spears and iron fists of this scary guy with piercings.

My eyes are wide, my heart is thumping. I see Juvia with the same shocked expression written on her face, and the whole group of people looks at us as if we were crazy. Actually it's mostly me, because I'm the one who screamed.

Everything turns silent, as everyone looks at us. And then, out of the blue, I see someone familiar. Sandy brown hair... Hmm... Who could that be?

Ah yes. . Max.

"YOU!" I point to him, surprised. "If you don't explain what's going on, I'll have you dead in no time."

The man let out a nervous giggle, as they all stay silent. Some laugh behind Max, seeing how he is in trouble by me.

Oh yes, big trouble indeed.

"H-how about we sit down and have some tea," he laughs nervously, as he sits on one of the wooden bar chairs. A white haired maiden gives us three a cup of nice fresh tea, and I take a sip, raising my pinky like I was raised to do. Then I set it down and look at him.

Nobody dares to make a sound, as I laugh inside a little. All my life I've been dying to do this, and they were falling for it.

Truth to be told, I don't actually care. I was just happy to leave, and besides, who says I can't have some fun while I'm at it?

I'll just tell them later... One day.

One day.

Maybe, just maybe.

Eh, it depends on my mood.

* * *

><p>So Max told everyone my story, and apparently me and Juvia are in some strange land called Fiore. Apparently here, magic is used daily, and Fairy Tail was a guild... Aka a place where mages gather and go on jobs such as taking down a monster.<p>

Max happened to come across some portal, and wanted to make money in the other world. Turns out we use dollars and they used jewels, so he decided to trade. Taking Happy with him, he put Happy up to a little task which we all know, and in return, he would give him fish. Cats these days...

And so apparently he liked my ribbon, and wanted one to use as inspiration for his next product, so he told Happy to get me. And how he knew my name? Let's just say... He did a little sneaking around, which kind of pissed me off. Stalker much?

So now that I know the truth, I realized that me and Juvia can't stay here for long. We weren't mages, and well, these people do seem a bit odd.

Dragon slayers...A girl in armor...a nude boy Juvia became attached to within the hour. His name was Gray, and he uses ice magic.

I sigh, and rest my head on the table. What an exhausting day. Tiring too.

The barmaid named Mira comes up to me.

"You look tired. How can I make you feel better?" She asks, and then it hits me. A shelter. An apartment. I need a place to stay!

"Oh my gosh I don't have any place to go to!" I shout, and Mira laughs. She hands over a bag of jewels. I look at her with confusion.

"Max says sorry, and he brought your ribbon for 100,000 jewels. He designed different types of ribbons with the face of fairy tail members on it, and well, it's a big hit! Girls love having their role models on the hair ribbon." Mira tells me.

I laugh. "Tell him thanks I guess."

Now that I have money, I need a place to stay. And then it hit me.

I can have my own apartment! I can be away from the rich life and well, start a new one! I have my bestie Juvia by my side, and I can just find a job for rent and stuff. I can be happy!

"You're weird."

I get out of my daydream, and look for the person that said that. Apparently it's the pink haired boy named Natsu who's the father of Happy and loves to fight with Gray. I heard they're best friends, but rivals too.

"Me weird? Hah, look at you. Calling me weird... Says the one with pink hair," I pointed out, crossing my arms, huffing. Who was he to call me weird?! I got in full scholarship to a performing arts school, thank you very much. And that... Is talent. Not weirdness.

Actually wait.

It doesn't count here. Nothing counts here.

Back home, I was a celebrity. Now I'm nothing but a girl in a new world. Kind of like Alice in Wonderland, just a little better Than her situation.

Actually now that you think about it, Happy is the one that took me through the portal in a way, making him that white rabbit. The hole she fell through is like the forest I was trapped in.

Okay not really. I really need to stop with these fairy tale stories. They're getting to my head.

"It's not pink, it's SALMON!" He says, and I raise my eyebrow.

"Yeah sure, whatever." I wave him off, trying not to laugh.

He cracks me up.

"Anyways, it was nice meeting you guys. I've got to go now, and so does Juvia," I say, as Juvia waves good bye to her beloved Gray.

Waving good-bye, I can't help but feel a little sad. And I can tell Juvia feels the same way. For some reason, the guild feels nice even with all the alcoholic smell.

And in the corner of my eyes, I see Natsu looking down, a little upset, before his expression changed.

I swear I saw it just before. I'm pretty darn sure it wasn't my imagination.

Even though this whole situation seems like a dream.

* * *

><p>I rented an apartment on Strawberry Street. Selling her fur coat, selling her little dolls she loves to make, and using the rest of the money I had left, Juvia moved in next to Gray.<p>

Did I mention the fact that she fell in love at first sight? And now she's claiming that they were meant to be, and she can't get over him.

Then she calls me her love rival, when clearly I've done nothing wrong. Now she's stalking him behind pillars... Oh what happened to my best friend?

Should I be concerned for the poor guy? Hmm, not really. Juvia claims that they were meant to be. I claim I need a job to pay my rent. Since I don't have magic, I need to find a job in the town. Ah~ I love this working life.

Or whatever you call it.

So using my skills, I managed to book a job that involved dancing. You see, they don't have any iPads or computers or cellphones in this time, yes that's torture, wifi meant the world to be, and they had 0% wifi, so I went to town one day, and looked for a job.

There was this poster asking for dancers, and I had to audition. Being the talented girl I am... Not really that talented but still... I went. And succeeded.

So now I'm officially a ballerina. And besides, the pay is good. Kind of. I mean, it's not all that I dreamed of when I first came here, but hey, beggars can't be choosers! So now I spend my time dancing my legs off on the big stage. Swan lake... Etc. I feel bad for myself and the other dancers.

Did I mention how annoying my boss is?

"Thank you very much!" He says, and blah blah blah.

He apparently have more than one stage, but recently opened one in Magnolia, thank goodness, and I'm his main star.

More like his only star that puts her heart into the job. He works you to death, and the pay is good but not exactly worth it. But I guess I'll just live like this for a while. After all, it's better than nothing...

And his annoying voice. 'Thank you very much'. Yes. Thats literally all he says. Sigh...

It's been 2 days since I've for here, and now it's 7:00. The show ended at around 5, and for the first time, I get a break.

I mean, I know I shouldn't be complaining since it's better than nothing, but oh well. Why is it so wrong to express my opinion?

Turning off the stove, I put the steak on a plate.

"HEY LUIGI!"

"AHHHH!" I scream, frightened. Like who does that?!

I turn around, and I see someone with pink hair... Pink hair? Natsu?! What is he doing here?

"WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE!" I shout, throwing an orange at him. It's all I have, and it's better than nothing.

This boy needs to be taught lesson.

You don't just barge in a girl's house! Especially through a window,since the windows are open and he can't enter through the door! Who enters with a window?

He rubs his cheek, as I set my plate of steak on the table, grabbing a fork from the kitchen to eat.

"Jeez, Mira told me you got a place, so I came by to check it out."

"Aye!" Says the cat.

"Who in the world would use the window to enter?! Haven't you ever heard of knocking?!" I ask, hoping to get some sense into their heads. Unfortunately they don't understand.

"Why would I do that when the window is so much easier?"

I sigh, hopeless. "Why are you guys even here? Aren't you magicians? Working in that guild?"

"Wizards are different from magicians," he says. "What are these keys? Why do you have so many of them?" He asks holding something up.

"Oh. Those. I don't know, I saw them on my belt when I first woke up here. My old house keys back home turned into these... My keychains also became a key with a zodiac sign. I mean, I know what the signs read, but just not sure what they're used for. I'm sure it's some kind of souvenir," I explain.

He plays around them, as I grab Happy's tail. That thieving cat. Stealing my fish.

What's with him and fishes anyways?

"OHHH YOU MUST BE A CELESTIAL WIZARD!" Happy shouts, pointing at me.

I raised an eyebrow. Seriously.

"I doubt it."

"What's a select tea eel wizard?" Natsu asks in confusion.

I mentally facepalm. "Celestial," I tell him.

"It's something to do with astrology!" Happy says, excited.

I sigh, and shake my heads. I don't even know why they're here. "Go home. Seriously. There is no way I am a wizard," I tell them, and they sulk.

"But your bed is soooo comfyyyy," Natsu says, burying his face in it. Happy joins him. "Aye..."

"GO HOME!" I shout, not caring if any of the neighbors are awake. If anything, blame it on these two.

Oh no, let's just hope my landlady isn't here...

Sulking,the boys exit the house through the window, and disappear.

I think about what Happy said.

I laugh.

There is absolutely no way I am a wizard. Hah.

* * *

><p>2 weeks. Just 2 weeks and I'm facing trouble.<p>

Now, remember the time Happy came and told me I was some celestial wizard? Well that idea was stuck in my head, and now... Oh my gosh.

So the stupid idea was stuck in my head, and so I stupidly decided to go to the book store. I checked out a book about celestial magic, and well, I don't know.

The first week, nothing really happened, but let me tell you.

Yesterday night. I opened a key.

Yes, OPENED. Some flirt with orange hair and a suit came out, introducing himself as Leo the lion, and offered to call him Loke. Creepy, right?

So then I screamed, and my landlady came up to tell me to shut up. Stupid old hag. Hmph.

Anyways, Loke then explained what celestial magic was, and told me that my mother was a wizard herself, which I found hard to believe. Until one of my other spirits Crux showed me a picture of my mother and the cow... Taurus.

So apparently I did have magic. And I'm freaked out.

Like just... How?! Why me?!

So doing the smartest thing I've done, I ran all the way to Juvia's house. Because now that I'm awake, I know yesterday wasn't a dream.

In fact, this whole experience isn't a dream or imagination.

I am living in a real life fairy tale...

I wonder who my prince shall be.

* * *

><p>"Juvia found out yesterday too! Juvia is one with water... That explains why Juvia lives the water and the rain so much!" Juvia gushed. "Unfortunately Juvia can't control her magic very well, and water gets everywhere," she says, as she makes a wave that makes me wet.<p>

Just great.

"Juvia is so sorry!" She apologizes, and hands me a towel. I laugh. "It's alright Juvia, I don't even know what's going on with my magic," I reassure her.

And after a couple of failed attempts, we decide to ask for help at the guild.

* * *

><p>"I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU JUVIA, LU-CHAN!" Levy shouts, hugging me.<p>

Uh I don't think she gets it.

"You guys can join Fairy Tail now!" Erza says, patting me on the back. Ouch... Her armor. Gosh that hurt.

I look at Juvia, who already got her little stamp. All for the same of being together with Gray, I assume.

After a while, I decide it would be for the best. After all, I don't know much about this place, and who knows, maybe Fairy Tail would be the right choice after all. And so, they give me a pink stamp on my hand.

I show it to Natsu, skipping over.

"Yeah whatever Luigi," he says, bored, looking at the request board.

I glare at him. Luigi?! That green guy from Mario Bros with the awesome mustache?!

"MY NAME IS NOT LUIGI!"

* * *

><p>It's been 3 months since I've became a full wizard. I quit the job I previously had, and now my ex-boss posted a request in the guild for actors to save his show. And on the bottom, he signed, "Thank you very much."<p>

Seriously. These people are so weird, but that's what makes it better than my old home where people just follow what celebs do.

I guess when they say history repeats itself, it's true. I was a celebrity in my old life back home, and now I'm almost as famous as I used to be.

After becoming part of Fairy Tail, I did some photo shoots for Sorcerers weekly, which is a magazine highlighting wizards from this country called Fiore. Then, I became part of Team Natsu, which is me, Natsu! Happy, Erza, and Gray. Aka,fairy tail's strongest team.

And as for Juvia? She perfected her magic with the help of Gray, and to thank him I baked him cookies while Juvia baked him a cake with his face on it. I giggled at his reaction, and yes,MIT was quite funny in case you were wondering.

So now Natsu refuses to go on any missions unless I'm involved. After all, "we're a team."

I don't regret anything, because well, I really don't. All I do is what makes me who I am, and I guess, everything in life happens for a reason.

I'm glad though, that I accepted Max's offers. Those magic beans, I don't know now things would've end up if it weren't for them.

When I was little, I would have never imagined myself becoming a wizard, yet now here I am.

I honestly don't mind the fact that I constantly have to go on dangerous jobs for a living,to pay off my rent. I like it, in fact, it makes me less spoiled.

And while back home I was worshipped like a goddess and treated like a princess, I loved it and all, but it really isn't me, you know?

Like sure, Virgo calls me a princess and I'm waiting for a prince and all, but that's not exactly how I want my life to be.

I like adventure. I may say I hate danger, but deep down, it's what makes everything so memorable.

Back home... Should I even call it home anymore? Fairy Tail is my home. Fiore is my home. Magnolia is my home. Natsu and Haply are my home.

I think about it sometimes actually, how things would've worked out. Maybe I would still be in Juilliard, dancing ballet, studying to make father proud. I wonder how he is sometimes.

I know how after Mama's death he really isn't the same anymore. He stopped caring for me, and just wanted me to help his business. He was money-crazed, and all he cared about was whether his business succeeds.

Honestly, even though he gave me nightmares at night, even though he was mean to me, I still loved him deep inside. I wonder if I should go back.

Fairy Tail is like a home to me now, and it pains me to leave. I wonder though... what will happen if I ever go back to my old home. Does father even care?

Walking to the guild, I decide to look for the one person I know who can help me.

Max.

Then I'll tell Juvia, and I'd see my father again.

I may love it here, but I know I don't belong. Neither does Juvia, and you know... Once we leave we may never come back.

* * *

><p>"But J-Juvia doesn't want to leave..." The girl sobs, as I pat her back.<p>

Max looks at us, unsure of what to do.

"You don't have to... It's just that, I feel like this isn't our world. I kind of do miss it back home a little bit. You can stay, but I want to go..." I tell her.

If she wants to stay, that's her choice. I'm just telling her my decision first, because well, she's my best friend. She deserves to know.

I may believe that I wasn't meant to be here, but maybe Juvia disagrees. She can do anything she wants, because well, it's her life, really.

I'm really going to miss her, and no amount of internet can help me communicate with her once we're in different worlds. It was nice while it lasted, being Mage was epic and fun, but we all know that I don't belong in this world.

I have a duty to do, as an heiress of the Heartfilia railroads, and I don't want to disappoint anyone. My maids were my friends, and it miss them yelling at me to stop running down the halls or I might trip and hurt myself.

Don't get me wrong...these last 3 months have been loads of fun, but let's face it. Reality hurts. The truth hurts.

I'm not supposed to be part of this world, no matter how much I wish I was.

Meeting all these people were gifts from the universe to me, and honestly, I never actually expected myself to run away. All I wanted at the time was for some sweet adventure to explore the world, and well, looks like here I am now.

"Juvia... Juvia will miss Lucy very much," she sobs, hugging me. I hug her back, suddenly feeling tears in my eyes.

No matter how much I try, I won't ever forget Juvia, my first and bestest friend. Maybe when I get back home I will find someone new, but they won't ever be Juvia, no matter how much they remind me of her.

Juvia means the world to me, and I really hope Gray takes care of her. She was all I had when I was lonely, and now she's going to disappear from my life. I really love her, and all the moments I've spent with her, and I won't ever get her out of my heart.

Years later, I'll be telling my kids the story of how we met and how we ended up in a magical kingdom, and I'll still be thinking if the blue haired girl that speaks in third person. I'll tell my kids all the memories I've had with Natsu and Happy, and hear their giggles when I tell them about the pink hair, blue cat.

Maybe one day in the real world, I'll marry a guy of my dreams and have plenty of friends. I'll be an author, singer and maybe a ballerina, and I'll think back to the times I've spent in my first actual job with my first actual boss. "Thank you very much."

Im really going to miss my spirits,for they were my friends too. They saved me countless times, and it hurts to leave them behind.

But eventually, all things come and go. I've learned that much.

"I won't forget you Juvia, you mean too much to me. I hope... I hope you won't forget me either," I tell her, giving her a box.

Inside the box was a silver necklace with a blue locker shaped like a heart. Inside the heart, was a picture of us two together, smiling as if we were the happiest people on earth. I have one on myself, and this one is for her...

"J-Juvia won't forget Lucy either..." She sobs, giving me one last glance.

"This is the last group of beans I have to transfer you to the other world..." Max says sadly.

I let out a small smile, before giving him a hug. "Thank you for the adventure. I won't forget you Max. And by the way... What happened on the first day was an act. I just wanted to play a little drama," I giggled with tears falling down.

He smiles at me, refusing to let the tears fall. I can see the shimmer in his eyes, and I know he'll miss me too.

"Say good-bye for me, will ya? And tell Happy there is a few fishes left in my fridge. Tell Natsu he can have my bed if he wants," I say bitterly.

"I-I will," he tells me, before we both smile sadly.

Every travel requires 6 beans, and this is all he has left. Just 6 that's enough to get me back home, never coming back.

Taking a deep breath, I look around, before Max too, walks away. Placing my hands in the bowl, I know this is going to be the last time I'm here.

But even so, I don't regret anything.

This is what makes me who I am.

Goodbye.

* * *

><p>7 months has gone by. Christmas bells jingle in the air, as snow drifts down into the silent path. It is Christmas Eve.<p>

White flakes, pale cheeks, frozen tears, chapped lips.

Walking past Juvia's parents' shop, I let out a small smile, as a tear slips down. I look at the sky.

I wonder... I wonder how everything is going in Fairy Tail. I wonder if Natsu is chugging down a plate of fire food, or Happy begging for fish. Juvia stalking Gray, while Gray picks a fight with Natsu.

Then Erza will step in, and the two will be scared for life. I laugh.

Hah.

Funny really, thinking that 7 months will help me get over it. Sure I have many friends now, and father doesn't hate me as much as he did before...

He's dead, simply, to put it short. I live alone now, in an empty apartment, letting my mansion go to waste. It's too expensive for anyone to buy it, and I gave up the Heartfilia railroads when I came home to find my father in his grave.

He left me a note and gift, expressing his love right before he died. , my maid told me that, and well, I believed every word he said.

He's a good man, just went down the wrong path. I miss my mother dearly, and looking up at the night sky, I think about her.

I sit down near the big Christmas tree, and I see couples making out. I see kids with their families taking photos, and I can't help but feel slightly jealous.

I mean, is it wrong...? I'm an orphan now, and have nothing left.

Sure, I had friends. Sure, I had a successful career. I dance, I sometimes sing at weddings, and I have a few published books with love from fans.

I'm supposed to be happy, knowing that everything was fine now. My adventure days were over, and now all I need is a husband and kids and I can smile again. I have friends, but they just aren't... Juvia.

I look up at the stars and smile. In a world far away, I know Natsu is looking at it too. I know Juvia and Gray are probably together, no matter how much Gray denies the love.

But hey... I'm here, where I belong. This is who I am.

* * *

><p>Christmas morning comes along, as the snow piles up. I really do miss my parents and my Fairy Tail family, and my spirits too.<p>

Making waffles, I remember Natsu's and Happy's face when I first introduced my secret waffle recipe to them.

Taking a bite, I remember all our adventures together. It still pains me to think that I was really there. Maybe it was all a dream...

I shake my head.

No, of course not. Dreams aren't like that, I know for sure.

Looking at all my Christmas gifts, I don't open any of them. I look out the window.

I step outside, letting the snow drift down to my light pink sweater, melting once it hits the fabric.

Snow...

Pale, white, yet so beautiful at the same time. I wonder if it snows in Magnolia...

I let my fuzzy boots take me to my friend Annie's flower shop, as I purchase a bunch of red roses.

Taking the flowers, I place them on my parents' grave, located in the Heartfilia estate. I still visit there, just don't live there...

"Hey Mama, hey papa..."

There really isn't much to say.

"I love you guys," I tell them as the wind brush past my shoulders, ruffling my golden blonde hair.

I stay there for a while, sitting on the cold hard ground, hugging my knees to my chest.

It is comfortable, and it feels nice being with them.

But after a while, as the tears start turning into tiny icicles, I stand up. Making my way to the place I loved, aka the Christmas Tree in Rockefeller Center, I sit down on a bench, and smile.

Scrolling though the photos on my phone, I smile at the silly faces me and Juvia made in the selfies we took. Although I don't have any pictures of Natsu, I still remember his grin and his features, as tears start coming through.

I don't understand, I was doing so well last month. In fact, I was starting to forget the pain and accept the truth, and now... I'm in ruins like I was when I first came back.

Why?!

On the corner of my eyes, I see someone, walking towards me. Salmon colored hair... Who could it be...? Who would have pink hair in this world?

"Here," the man says, dropping a box on my lap. I look at it. It was a white box with a ribbon that looked so familiar yet I can't tell why.

He grins at me, and I look at him. I'm confused. Why would a stranger give me anything for Christmas? Odd...

The ribbon looks so familiar, but I guess it's probably due to the fact that I shop a lot.

He sits down next to me. I feel a sense of déjà vu.

I stare into his deep, black eyes, and he looks into mine. I have this feeling that I've seen him before, but...where? Who was this guy, dressed all in black?

He grins at me, a grin that seems too familiar. Then, seeing I wasn't going to do anything, he gets up.

And the last thing I see is a white scarf made of dragon scales...

And I don't know anything anymore. Why am I seeing familiarity in this stranger?!

* * *

><p>New Years Eve.<p>

I finally open the box the man gave me.

Beans.

6 green beans.

What kind of joke is this?! Beans?! For Christmas gift?!

I sigh, before laughing. Oh well. I guess I can call this a special gift?

I place the box by the vase on top of the coffee table.

Taking the ribbon, I place it in my hair. I don't bother to look for the one who gave me the gift.

Flipping on the T.V., I make myself comfortable on the couch, and wrap the blankets around me.

I miss the warmth.

* * *

><p>It's been a year. About a year since I last saw Juvia. Since I last saw Fairy Tail. I think I forgot how they look like. Well...starting to. Almost.<p>

Today is my birthday. July 1st. I'm 18 now, and I recently came back from visiting my parents.

I don't know anymore.

I have friends here, but yet, it doesn't feel right. A part of me feels empty, and I just don't understand the feeling.

It took a while, before I discovered those beans were made of magic. The man in black... I think I know who it was. I think it was Natsu, but then I could always be wrong.

I soaked them in water. They've been there for a while now, but I never used it.

I don't know if I want to go to Fiore, yet a part of me says I should.

I don't know anymore... My heart longs for Fiore, but another part of me tells me I belong here, in the real world. The place where I belong.

Hesitantly, I take the bowl and touch it,with the tip of my fingers.

Just one touch, and I close my eyes, letting the darkness consume me.

Good-bye reality, hello fairy tales.

* * *

><p>I open my eyes. And I see it. My keys, my spirits! I don't know why, but a rush of excitement comes, as I summon Leo the lion.<p>

"Loke!"

He stares at me, wide-eyed. "L-Lucy, you're back?"

I hug him. He hugs me back. Tears fall, I smile.

"I'm back."

Gee, it feels weird to say those words... I'm back... In a place like this. I've always thought that those were the exact words I'd say when I'm in the other world, but my parents were dead. I had nobody left, and nothing meant anything to me.

"I'm glad," he says, and we smile at each other.

I know I should probably summon other spirits, but it's been a while, a year actually, and I can feel my magic draining.

Loke, sensing the magic drain, let go of me. "Your magic is running out. I will return to the spirit world now," he tells me, and I nod.

I get up, and see for myself that I'm in a forest. The same one Me, Juvia and Happy were stuck in many years ago. I don't exactly know the direction to Fairy Tail, but I don't mind. I walk around, until I get to the mainland.

Welcome to Hargeon Port.

Tears. I can feel the wet stuff on the corner of my eyes, but I refuse to let them fall. I take a look around.

Some are juggling magic fireballs, some are chasing after a dog. A few kids are playing cards on the floor, and seafood markets are everywhere.

I realized I have no money.

However, if there is one thing I know, my ex-boss has a theater somewhere in Orion. I can sing a little song, get my money, and head to Magnolia. Smart idea, right?

After all, it's not like he's going to reject me...

* * *

><p>Okay so I was wrong. He rejected me.<p>

Apparently he has enough people for his show, and refused to accept any more. However, he did conclude by saying "Thank you very much."

Pfft. You're not welcomed at all.

Damn, who knew finding a job would be so...hard?!

So now I'm walking to Magnolia. From Orion to Hargeon again, and finally Magnolia. If I knew how my ex-boss was like, I never would've come here in the first place. I should've just headed straight to Magnolia.

And then it hits me. Hey! Those magic wheeling car thingies, where you use magic to drive.

I still have half my magic left, and I am pretty sure I know how to drive.

Oh wait. I need money to borrow it.

Why does this has to happen to me? Money, money, money... That's all the world cares about. That one time I don't have money... This just has to happen.

So I continue my journey. The walk to Magnolia.

* * *

><p>Hargeon port. It's night time now, and I'm not stopping. I'm not even tired!<p>

"Oh my gosh, it's the great salamander!"

"I heard he's coming to town today!"

Salamander? Natsu? Oh my gosh, I can get help! Surely, that dense idiot has money with him... Or I'd be dead. Seriously.

I follow the crowd. I squeeze my way through.

Okay ew. It's not Natsu at all. It's some purple haired freak that's using some charm for attention. He looks at me. He winks. Ew.

But why is my heart thumping? Why am I feeling this strange emotion of love? Why? Just...why?

"IGNEEL!"

It breaks. The charm breaks, and I turn towards the voice. Unfortunately, people are blocking my way, and I can't see the person who said that.

Why does the name Igneel sound so familiar though?

Thankful for the interruption, I walk away, towards the bench.

I flip a magazine. Sorcerers weekly. Someone comes over.

"I can get you to Fairy Tail, you know? I just happen to be in the guild," he tells me. I raise an eyebrow.

"You?!"

But then again,now that you think about it, he just might be. A year has passed, and surely they've accepted new people. Besides, this guy's pretty weird, and everyone's weird in Fairy Tail.

"Okay I accept!" I squeal, happily.

Taking my hand, he walks me to his ship.

Oh, Fairy Tail, here I come...

* * *

><p>This is a scam. A scam, I tell you.<p>

I know how Fairy Tail works. And this... Is not it at all.

I'm telling you, we're all prisoners in this place, and this man stole my keys, leaving me powerless and tied in ropes.

I'm scared.

Natsu, where are you? Happy? Anyone?

I know they probably won't come, probably mad that I left, but Juvia... Perhaps she will hear my mental cries of help.

I'm tied up, and all the other girls are all on the floor.

A tear slips down my cheeks. I've been crying a lot lately. This isn't how it's supposed to be. I came here seeking happiness and adventure, leaving my old life behind. I came to a land of fairy tales, not... This.

"Roar of the fire dragon!"

Fire! Dragon's roar!

Somebody DID hear my mental cries after all!

"NATSU!" I exclaim, happily.

I'm now free,but now he's lying on the floor, motion sick. I laugh a little, as he grins at me before trying hard not to puke. By now, half the ship is burnt, and I reach for my keys.

I summon Aquarius.

"You're back brat? Hmph, talk to me when you get a boyfriend," she shouts, as water goes everywhere.

We crash on the shores, as my spirit lingers for a little while. She looks at me, and I swear, I saw a little smile on her face, before disappearing.

I'm not lying, I'm pretty sure I saw it!

Out of energy, I lay there on the ground, as Natsu battles this guy.

Fire powered punches, lungs like a dragon... I don't know how, but he did it. Natsu saved me!

Now what?

I stay on the ground, too tired to move.

"Thank you, Natsu."

He makes his way over to me, and I can feel the tears bubbling up, slipping down. Silent tears turn into sobs, as he picked me up and Brings me towards his chest.

He's warm...

"Don't ever leave me like that ever again! I missed ya Luce!" He grins at me, and I see little tears forming in his eyes too.

"I missed you too, Lucy!" The little cat says, before coming over to me, and I hug him.

No matter what, no cat will replace this one's uniqueness.

I wrap my arms around Natsu's neck, and I can feel his breath tickling me. I like this feeling, and somehow along the way, I think maybe I fell in love with him.

I look at him deep in the eyes, and he looks at me. The very same way when I first saw him that night at Rockefeller Center, when he took a trip to my world.

I don't know how he managed to get all these beans, but you know what? I don't care. I'm just happy to be here.

History is past, future is the future,but the present is a gift, so I'm going to enjoy it while I can.

Our breaths become one, and I don't know how long we've been staring at each other, but eventually I hug him tighter, and he does the same.

His lips come to meet mine, and I can feel my eyes tearing up. I kiss him back, bringing my hands to his hair, as we move without thinking.

It feels as if the world is gone, the barrier that separates my world from his is nothing but an illusion. In this moment, it's only me and him. Him and I. No one else, nothing else.

We pull apart, and I smile, despite all the tears flowing down my face. I'm not sure if they're tears of joy, or just simply tears that I've held back.

"You liiikkkeee each other!"

Leave it to Happy to ruin a perfect moment like this.

"We do Happy, we do," Natsu says, grinning. I feel my cheeks burning.

"Stop making me blush!"

"Hehe, by the way... HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUCE!"

I laugh. "Thanks."

This is the best birthday a girl can wish for.

* * *

><p>"J-Juvia must be dreaming..."<p>

I giggle. She never changes. "Im sorry, but looks like you were right. There's nothing left of me back home," I tell her, and she hugs me for the twentieth time.

Yes, I've been counting. No, I'm not an idiot.

"What about Lucy's father?" She asks, and I look away.

My tears are gone, all gone. I've cried my heart out when I saw Natsu, and now it's time to smile and Have fun.

"He's dead. Gone. I have a few friends back, but they aren't as special as you," I tell her.

She blushes, and I smile.

It's good to be back home.

"If you leave like that again Lu-chan, I will personally drag you back!" Levy threatens me, and I laugh. "I'd like to see you try," I say, sticking my tongue out at her.

Truth to be told, I'm not going back. Well, not for living. Maybe I'll visit my old home once in a while, but as for now, I'm staying here.

"Good to have you back," Erza says, hugging me. Ouch. Her armor seriously hurts.

No kidding.

I laugh through the pain of metal clinking against me, and Gray snickers. I glare at him, before he hugs me as a sign of welcome.

"Love-rival..." Juvia mutters under her breath, before I smack my forehead.

"Keep your hands off her or I'll burn you to crisp! Lucy's mine, and only MINE," Natsu screams, as the guild coos and awes. I blush.

He starts a fight with Gray. I laugh at their stupidness.

Making my way over to Max, I ask him. "How did you find them? The beans?" I ask, and he laughs.

I don't get the humor?

"Oh I didn't. When Natsu found out you left, he was devastated. So he went to Levy and they researched. With Juvia's help, they planted magic seeds that became beans. I told him what to do to enter your world, and he listened. Gray and Erza dressed him up like Juvia instructed, and he went into your world, giving you the beans. I'm not sure what happened afterwards,but he came back, and after a long wait, here you are!"

I smile. "If it weren't for you, I'd never would've gotten here. Seriously, thanks," I say. And I do mean it.

He gave me adventure and he taught me lesson.

Nobody can help where they are born, but they can choose who they want to be. This is my second chance in life, and I choose to be a wizard.

"It's getting late, I should find a place to stay," I say, hoping Juvia wouldn't mind.

"No need," Gray says coming over, and I look at him in confusion.

"Team Natsu paid for your rent, and you can stay there. We all pitched in," Erza tells me, and I smile.

They're the bestest friends I have, and I scream and give them each a hug.

"I love you guys, you know that?"

Erza smiles, Gray smirks, and Natsu makes his way next to me. Putting an arm around me, he says "But Lucy loves me more!"

"Lucy gives me fish! Lucy loves me too!" The blue cat says.

And I giggle.

They are all so weird and different, but honestly I don't care. I love them too much.

"Your outfits are still there, in case you were wondering," Erza tells me.

I love them. Seriously.

"I don't know how long and how many mission it will take, but I will repay you guys back!" I tell them. And it's the truth.

Only real friends would do this for someone like me who decides to leave without saying good-bye, and well, I feel loved.

I guess you can say I'm an idiot for leaving my home behind, but does it look like I care? I have a whole new life, and a new beginning, and this is who I am now.

This is my decision, and the girl I chose to be.

I'm glad though, that I was given another chance to re-experience this whole magical experience.

It's as if the world is granting me another wish, and well, they say everything in life happens for a reason.

There's a reason why that cat came and lead me here. A reason why I stupidly made the choice to go back, which taught me the lesson that here is where I truly belong.

A reason why everything is the way it is now.

I love my life. I love it here. And you know what? I'm glad. Grateful.

I don't regret anything, because regrets are... I don't know, I just don't regret anything at all.

Everything I've done makes me who I am, which is why I guess I can say, I don't have any regrets. I am proud of all the things I've done, and I refuse to say I regretted something.

I'm glad though, that I was able to do all the things I've done.

Years later, when I'm a mother and my kids are about to sleep, I'll tell them about my adventures and all the things I've done. Maybe I'll start a magic bean garden, and take them on vacation to my homeland. Let them visit my maids that are friends, and at the end of the day, we all know that our lives will be back here.

Here is home. Fairy Tail is my home. I'm proud of everything I've accomplished, and I'm glad that I got the courage to be where I am today.

I think about Natsu. And how we became a couple out of the blue. One minute I was making fun of his pink- or should I say salmon - colored hair, and the next, I was deeply in love with him.

I'm glad. I'm happy, and that's what truly matters in life I guess.

You can call me crazy, but remember when I first came here, searching for a Prince Charming?

Maybe I just wanted happiness. So what if I never found a Prince Charming? I had a dragon by my side with his pet cat, and that's all that matters.

"Happy birthday Lucy!" Juvia shouts, making the guild all excited and pumped up.

Confetti sprouts in the air, and glitter gets on to my clothing. I laugh.

It may be pitch black outside, but the party's just beginning. Mira comes with her homemade cake, and I thank everyone in this room.

I'm glad the Master still accepts me, and I'm happy that I'm part of this crazy, rowdy guild.

And in this moment, I don't care anymore. I love my life!

"What's that weird face you have there? Let's go EAT!" Natsu shouts, making glare at him. The glare turns to giggles.

"Aye! There's fish!" Happy shouts excitedly.

I laugh. I'm right where I belong.

Mom... Dad... If you're watching me from the sky right now, I just want to say that I love you all.

I'm right where my heart belongs, and I'm happy here.

This is me.

This is the girl I'm destined to be.

I'm not afraid of anything anymore, for I have everything that I want in my life.

This is my life in the other world.

This is where I belong.

* * *

><p><strong>Originally supposed to be a short one-shot, but then all these ideas came to me, and well, its not too bad I suppose. <strong>

**I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I wanted to try something new so I used only Lucy's point of view. I hope you guys liked it, and so... **

**Drop a review down below to tell me how you feel! Thank you! :) **


End file.
